Bella's Story!
by percy cahill belward
Summary: Bella is a half vamp and half god species, loved by most people she meets. One day she leaves camp half blood with Percy ,her brother, who is moping too much. So they decide to go to forks Fortunately something of bellas gets stolen, her heart. Will she?
1. chapter 1 history edited

**CHAPTER:1 HISTORY**

** I can't believe that I was leaving Greece and Phoenix behind, I mean thats where I grew up but my adopted mom Sally really wanted Percy and me to have a proper education.**

** Being the daughter of a Greek god was very dangerous and one of the reasons me and Percy got expelled by like every school we went to e. Monsters were always around trying to get us. **

**As a child I lived in the coast of the Mediterranean sea close to water. My mom wasn't human she was vampire. I was not even suppose to be here on land. Vampires cannot have kids. They are aging and some have powers . **

**Overall they are immortal beauty. Acutally, the thing is the gods themselves had made them, they blessed them with their own powers together making the vampires we know today, only fire being able to kill these immortal beautys. They vampires only had one problem.....They drank blood. **

**3 months before I was born my mom started transforming into a human. As she did I drank her blood to survive. As I was being born she was killed, I had tore her will being born.**

** I cried for days. As a half vampire and half god child I was extremely smart and knew that my mother was died and it was all my fault. As I grew up I hid cause the volturi had found out about me and thought I was a immortal child. **

**My power was one that Aro the volturi leader would die for. I could copy any other vampire power duplicate it and increase its control making it my own. I had found out about my power when inside my moms stomach. I duplicated her power to change appearance ( clothes included ) whenever I wanted. I was also a shield which also helped me get away from evil vampires that helped the volturi. **

**I did study Carlise Cullen however, and took his way of drink animal blood. **

**This is where my god blood came in. Turns out while I was crying for my moms death I looked like a fallen angel and all the gods had fallen in love with me. Yet they were scared I would take their powers as I was Poseidon's daughter.**

** Yes, Yes I was daughter of Poseidon. So i had not seen my dads face ever but I knew with my instinct that I was daughter of Poseidon's. I was very famous in camp half blood as well they did not know I was Poseidon's daughter but they that I was cute.**

** When I turned eleven I again followed my instinct to find camp. I was described as a beautiful warrior the moment i stepped into the camp.**

**When Sally found out about me she treated me like a mom yet i still missed my outgoing mom. Sally could not relace her but she did come in second place.**

**Me and my brother looked for the lightning bolt and won Zeus trust in the first year.**

**From their on me and my brother (also son of Poseidon's) fixed every problem given to us but now for the time since we have healed Zeus's daughter Thalia with the golden fleece we had been neglected by the camp half blood people mostly Annebeth. so we were moving to Forks for safe keeping and for a little bit of time so we don't go hyperly mad. **

**I mean I loved not having attention I am a shy book loving selfish girl. But Percy has this crush on annebeth and I love Annebeth as a sister so we basically missed her. I guess we just needed time to cool down bit. My name is Bella Swan and this is my story.**

**_ok guys so u can give me bad an good reviews if u like but pls be nice im new my first fanfic and i am real bad at correcting but for you guys i will try _**

**_WINK WINK!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Hunting

_**CHAPTER : 2**_

_**okay so I want some more reviews and if u guys don't like something tell me.**_

"PERCY JACKSON COME HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT YOUNG MAN!" I screamed. What will I do with this boy!

Percy walks down our elegant homes grand stairs slowly like he had all the time in the world in slow motion. But when I saw that smirk on his face . That smirk that held mischievousness and a hint of mystery,( the smirk I call "the your an idiot" smirk) I knew at that point that "Blue purse"** ( Bella's nickname for Percy because I always noticed perc sounded like purse so add blue purse cause blue is the color of the sea then, Voilà here is your nickname LOL) **was up to something.

When he was finally face to face with me, he said ,"Yes mom", with a innocent smile.

Those two words put me over the edge. I am very motherly and protective of my family like Percy or Annebeth or Grover or Sally and I am sometime very protective of dad. But calling me mom.........

I DO NOT HAVE GRAY HAIR. I exclaimed with my irresistible pout to finish it.

He sighed, "fine, I will take your boxes to your room". I watched him carry the heavy boxes, huffing and puffing of tiredness sometimes and immediately my guilty conscience take over. I was the stronger and faster being as I was a vampire..

Just as I was about to offer my help the idiot smirks his signature "its OK" smile and says, "Bells you owe me".

This time I give him a smile and agree.

"Okay Percy, I am going to go hunting okay see ya bro bro".

"Bye Jingle Bells. See ya".

Rollin my eyes at his silly nickname I walk out the door and zoom my way out into the fresh forest. It smelled so much better here with no humans and their oder I mean I can handle demi-gods but their was always a lazy human in a neighborhood that did not have a shower for days sitting on the couch.

With being a half-vamp and half-god I had somethings that were humanly. For example: My blood it had stopped circulating when I was born but it still could let me blush, a blush was a true bells trait.

However, it had its bad side like if I started bleeding I would never stop and I would die a.... slow...torturous...death.

Smelling a bear I head out to see were it was sitting. I looked at my prey and felt my stomach churn. She was pregnant.

I decided to skip her she was just starting her life as a mom I want her to be happy and with her cubs. I decide to have a prayer to the gods for her bright future. I din't now then but thats why the gods loved me.

Apparently I was very "selfless"

Instead, I went to hunt a elk and quickly finished the meal. Sighing I checked my surroundings and notice a beautiful stream. Sitting by it I saw a fish and was it pretty. Bored, I started talking to it.

FISH- BOLD

BELLA- NORMAL

NARRORATOR-UNDERLINED

**Hi, daughter of Poseidon. How is your day? **

Good! Thank you .......?

**Rainbow, madam my name is Rainbow.**

Why thank you Rainbow.

**If you don't mind me asking what you doing here?**

Ooh I just moved here to Forks.

**Good then we will meet often**

And like that Bella talked with the Fish for a near hour.

**With that I take my leave dear Bella .**

Bye Rainbow.

As I leave I do not notice that five/six vampires were watching me the whole time and as I dance/skip my way out of the meadow at a speed faster than vampire I think of School tomorrow and groan.

_**OK so tell me if you want Tanya in the story or not if yes tellin your reviews and reviewwwwww cause right now I think not many people hav read my story. If you have read then review. Thanks for the Reviews for my first chapter:**_

_**Lady of Many Roses**_

_**Hatty101**_

_**gothgirl1245**_

_**Mayri**_

_**barcelona crow vampgirl**_

_**Thanks all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**WINK WINK **_


	3. Chapter 3 author

Guyyyyyyyyyyys, pleasee review I feel real discouraged and I asked to know if u guys wanted tanya denali to be with edward in the begining or not sooooooooo review

WINK WINK


	4. Chapter 4 School

**OK so any of the reviews said they did not want Edward and Tanya to be together even if it was in the beginning so this is a Edward / Bella fanfic **

**I dont own twilight\**

* * *

E pov

Forks high.

Boring. Today the whole student body was talking about " Bella and Percy" The new kids a lot about the two already if my family and I were not thinking about what we saw in the forest hunting. It was in- describable. There was a girl........

She looked powerful yet innocent, beautiful yet tired like the worlds problems were on her shoulders, happy yet sad.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! There goes the bell

Walking outside of class and into the cafeteria took forever at human pace but as soon as I got there I sat down with my family. Jasper immediately viced his concern, "Its dangerous here guys lets move or tell Carlisle." No, I'm not moving that ugly girl will not make me move." Again Rose and her thoughts of jealousy and swearing at the angel at the stream. Jealous much was Jaz's response.

Sighing I was about to make a decision they both liked until......

In came the new girl, "Bella" or as my family knew her danger. Then came a boy, apparently they both were the new kids, The boy hugged Bella's slim, sexy waist and they both looked around the room for a seat. Then I felt anger at the boy..... weird. Jasper gave me a very weird look but I just ignored him .

Right then her gaze fell on our table.

"Vampire" She whispered. Thats when chaos erupted to the humans it was nothing but my families thoughts were a mess.

Alice was having visions of the couple and our family. Jaz was hyper scared. Rose was jealous and Emmett was excited and i-i was realizing somethings – 1.) "Bella" did not have a heart beat 2). She was Pale 3.) she and Percy were coming here.......

* * *

**OK I want to try something ok guys so 20 more reviews and you get a chapter . I just want to try this for the next chapter so I do not think I will try this bribing in the future and one person can only review once. If they do twice I will count the two as one ; p**

**WINK WINK**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS **

**PS 1.)I am not gay I just love you guys as a audience**

**2.) sorry for the short cahpter next time I will make **


	5. Chapter 5 Bella Pov

**Bella's POV**

**Vampires.........**

** There they sat at the far corner, away from humans as much as possible.**

**There were seven of them. I had a a feeling that me and Percy would be a part of this family soon.**

**I guess blessing from Apollo, helped out sometimes.**

** I decided to look them over to see if I knew them. I mean I do have some vampire friends people. **

**The first one was a very small and pixie like with black spiky hair. She seemed very stylish cause she was wearing .**

**Then came a tall lean vampire with blond hair and his arms around the pixie. He had scars so he must have bee in a newborn army just like Peter my good vampire friend. He did not seem stylish. Hmmmmmmm......... probably his mate pushed him into wearing wearing it. **

**Then there was a big bear type guy with a beautiful blond standing by his side with who had his arms around. She wore . While the bear wore . Finally, the last was .........handsome. He had messy bronze hair and golden eyes. He looked like a Greek god. **

**Giggling I whispered that in Percy's ear. And he burst out laughing. The whole room was watching us now. I guess it was not a good idea telling perc. **

**Oh Gosh, even the vamps were staring. **

**I blushed and looked down at my tray arranging things on it while walking to the vampire table. I was way more comfortable with vamps then I was with talkative humans. **

**Of course Percy followed. **

**As I sat down, I whispered shyly, " Sorry about Blue Percy he just loves ........... laughing". At this they all cracked a smile except the blond girl who was glaring at Percy and me. **

**But as I checked them again to find out if their was something wrong, they seem very stiff . They seemed very worried as well. I tried thinking of possible reasons for them to be tense.**

**While I was thinking, Percy had taken the risk of entertaining them.**

**I was too busy to see what they were talking about. I just excused myself and told Percy that I was talking with the gods, using my shield to project thoughts into Percy's.**

**The Gods would know what to do. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks for reviewing at least now I know how many people are reading my story. By the way all the gods have blessed Bella with some of there powers as a gift. **


	6. Chapter 6 gods

OK so I am updating twice in a day u people should give me twice the reviews

kay...........lov ya

* * *

The gods would know what to do

As I closed the door to the washroom I secured my shield so it was all around the room. This way the room was sound proof and no one could come inside. I sent a small prayer to Uncle Z(Zeus) asking for a moment to talk.

Immediately I heard Zeus' s authority filled voice and saw his transparent form. I sat down eager to hear his explanation

"My little Isa , what seems to be the problem" he said with genuine curiosity and worry.

" My Lovable uncle", I said happily, "I would like to know about the vampires at my school"

"Ahhhhh! "The cullens "begin Zeus but was interrupted by my gasp.

"Carlisle Cullen's born?" I said with disbelief.

"Yes, the vampire that nows so much about the Greek gods because of you"said Zeus with a hint of mischievous sternness.

"Sorry" I said guilty. Thinking about all the fun me and Carlisle had.

"It is okay child as Apollo told me that he would be a large part of your future and that he would describe you as a vampire not a demi god when telling of your travels"Zeus said with confidence.

I smiled " I knew I could count on Carlisle"

"I see you are talking about the ones that have cheated death" came the voice of Hades and there he was with a PUFF

Now Now Uncle H it was your decision to give them half-immortality even if it was under peer pressure of Persephone" I said with fake sternness.

Hades transparent being smiled down at my sitting down form.

"So were we when we when we were rudely interrupted" said Zeus risking a glance at Hades who was smiling with no care in the world.

Thats when dad came '"You were about to tell her Edward" said speaking like he knew a secret.

"EDWARD!" screamed Aphrodite and all her beauty as she literally appeared out of no where.

"Not know Aphrodite" said dad in a low annoyed voice.

"I am right here " I said with double the annoyance. They were hiding something.

Aphrodite smiled and started to talk. It was funny it was like they all had planned this and known when each one was going to say something.

"Edward Mason born in Chicago died of Spanish Influenza when Carlisle decide to change him"

I nodded and gestured for them to continue.

"Then came Esme his mate"

I smiled I am sooo happy he got his love.

"This is why I love her" 'spoke Aphrodite, "she loves love almost as much as me".

I blushed and they all laughed.

"She was suiciding because her child had died and she loved children" said Dad.

I frowned..

"Then came Rosalie who was raped by her own fiancé. Carlisle changed her in hopes that Edward would be her mate but he showed no interest" explained hades.

"As soon as Rosalie was changed she found Emmet who was wrestling a grizzly bear" said Ares. WAIT Ares .........

"hi my fighting companion" said a serious Ares I replied with a "hey" and then they started to explain again.

"Rosalie and Emmet became mates. Then Alice and Jasper came." said a serious Artemis who also came out of no where.

After greeting Artemis we started again with Hera and Demetri.

After all the "hi" was gone we started again with interesting facts.

"Alice can see the future depending on peoples decision. She is the daughter of Apollo of course but she does not know. Carlisle suspects but does not say.

Edward has no mate and can read everyones mind but yours. Jasper can feel your emotions he is a empath"said a very serious Artemis in a reporter voice only making a mistake in "Edward has no mate" part.

Thats when I realized that we were having a god party and in a small washroom.

"OK guys stop the party get out I need to get to my last class." they laughed and left one by one.

I notice my best friends Apollo and Athena had not been her. I decided to give a call on my speed dial Greek style phone.

Apollo picked up and so did Athena it was three way.

"What is the up ppl" I said with a excited mixed with wary voice.

"Getting ready for a Greek party" Replied Apollo then started screaming at the fairy to put the streamers higher.

"Cool, Am I invited? " I asked with a chuckle at Apollo's expense.

You'll see sweet " said Athena.

I laughed and said bye.

RINGGGG! There goes the bell. Got to go home in my sexy car. Ohhh the cullens are in for a surprise. I know that all vamps love fast cars. Its a fact!

* * *

REVIEW

WINK WINK over and out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. srry

Okay so I am not very happy with what some ppl wrote in eviews cause I mixd up the chapter

I am only thirteen gve me a break

thxks ppl and I still love ya

**:p WINK WINK**


	8. Chapter 8 THE CAR

Chapter 7:

**Guys u r soooooooooooooo supportive I mean I believe you r one of the BEST AUDIENCE EVER! Thank u so much for the support you see I was going to stop writing the story cause I felt realllly bad that comparing my story to all my favorite fanfic like Perclight and more. Even ones with 10,000 reviews and I felt soooooooooo bad but after reading Ur suggestions and support I have decided........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................I NEED A BETA READER.**

**Now if anyone has suggestions or something tell me and I have no fudge filled idea about how to do the beta stuff but if some one is willing to help me ( a hobo lolo)b than sureeeeeee I would love a beta reader. **

**WINK WINK:P**

Chapter &

EPOV

Alice was screaming in my head and out loud as well about how much she hated not seeing the future. I was quite surprised when I found out that Alice's future telling skills had gone down the drain. Rosalie being Alice's supportive best friend and sister soothed her down by doing so girl magic. Sure, Rose could be a pain but she loved her family and the dumb blond look was just a appearance she put up for anyone who dared look her family in the eye with hatred.**( Thanks & dedicated to shadexshadows). **

After Rose was done with her pep talk, Alice was jumping up and down and up and down. She then squealed like a mouse.

"Guess what?" she exclaimed with so much excitement she looked like she was far away and yet she was with us. It was sooo creep.

I however started thinking about what could be so exciting to Alice. I thought for a whole 2 SECONDS!

I immediately knew what she was so excited about............................shopping.

It was soooooo stupid..................it was so Alice.

Rolling my eyes I just brush past then and walked to my car.

I scanned everyones thoughts out of pure habit's and like usual I winced at Jessica Stanley fantasy of all us Cullen kids with her late at night......Ahhh! Suddenly all their thoughts were around one person. The one person I could seem to forget and would pop up in my mind like a pop up add on a computer. Bella Swan.

Apparently she was walking to her car..................

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Okay, I am officially................deaf.

When I noticed it was Rose who had screamed I decided to investigate.

Their in front of my family was a **( image at profile I am not good with car names loll). **Rose was byit in a second and was trying to get a peek inside but was not having luck with the black windows.

Thats when Bella and a mad screaming Percy walked in. We excpected them to want to see the car as well but apparently they were having a fight. I extremely wanted to go defend Bella but I restrained myself.

As they saw that half the smelly humans body was surrounding the car . Bella started scream and swear in................ Latin. She then translated in English" you imbeciles get away from the car or else I will for sure make you pay 2 million bucks either that or my rich daddy will literally expel you from school!

So it was their car. Take about up to date. Probably Percy's.

"Take about spoiled rich daddy's girl and its her brothers car like really!" spoke Rose with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. I think however that she was only saying it because now that she had said that to move away from the car as well. But I swear I saw Bella flash a look at Rose when Rose whispered that in vampire speed and too low for humans.

As everyone left, a very fake cheery and bubbly Rose walked up to Percy and said "Hey, Perc can I test drive your car right now I was thinking about ordering this car in theafternoon and wanted to check if it was actually worth it."

would not allow it cause it would cause to much attention from the dumb humans

Bella immediately blurt" NO"

Rose turned around and glared at Bella for a second exactly then smiled and said with fake cheery voice," I thought I asked Percy about _his _car_."_

Bella smirked," I know and I he didn't answer cause its _my_ car."

Then she gave her a genuine smile."Sorry, Rose not right now maybe tomorrow Kay? I have a appointment with my hair dresser."

Then she was gone faster then wind.

We just looked at the enpty parking space where the car was.

"Kay, she is definitely not human!" Blurt Alice

"how so?"I incurred

If you listened dumb ass then you would now cause Alice's last vision was all of us as a family and Bella and Percy too. At that time we were having dinner and we were talking about vampires like it was casual but guess who was talking ...? Spoke a grumpy Rosalie

Who?" I asked

Bella.

"Well she did say vampires when she saw us so it was ovious.

"But thats not the bad part" explained Jaz

Carlisle was looking at her with adoration.

Carlisle.....................was going to like Bella.

**Hey guys just want to say thank you to:**

**JaspersaysRelax1901**

**BellaCullen93**

**Kristin Michelle A**

**becky199756**

**Gymnasts-rox-socks**

**gothgirl1245**

**UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd**** for being my 40th reviewer YAH!!!**

**shadeXshadows**

**GallagherGirl 2335**

**babydoll8901**

**SavrecA**

**sam i am**

**sunnydonya**

**foxykitsuneyouko**

**and ****barcelona crow vampgirl**** esecailly for being supportive and my first reviewer**

**Also to stop confusion**

**Bella is not a hybrid she is a God/vampire**

**thank u for telling me your concerns **

**See i care so much about your reviews pls review me back thks**

**WINK WINK :P**


	9. Chapter 9 Bpov

BPOV

I walked away from the washroom feeling a chunk of my heart aching. I hardly met all the gods at one time well maybe I did meet Apollo and Athena a lot but really I still missed them. As I walked out of the school and around a sharp corner I bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh! I am so sorr- Perc,what you doing here dude, lets go."

"Where were you ,you got me sooo worried."

"Don't worry I was just talking with Zeus then Hades then dad-"I started to explain but he cut me off.

"You should have called me, I hardly meet dad, were as you meet him all the time" his face was a mask but towards the end I saw a hint of pure anger appear on his face which fueled my anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT DAD TALK'S TO ME ALL THE TIME"i screamed with nothing but outrage.

"YES, I DO THINK THAT WAS WHAT I MEANT" he said with double the anger. If I was the she- devil when angry, then Percy was the actual devil.

" WELL MAYBE ITS CAUSE I HAVE NOT HAD A MOM FOR MOST OF MY LIFE TILL I MEET THE ANGEL SALLY."I said with a dangerously low voice still pulling off the loud feel.

"WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT MY MOM AND I HAVE NOT BEEMN IN ENOUGH TROU-" he was screaming in my face till I saw........my car. If anyone saw the insides of that car then I was dead. I would have no way of explaining what was inside. When I saw Rosalie try and look inside, my stomach did a flip flop. Shit.

I started saying in Ancient Greek "" .

When I finally realized that I was speaking in Greek I translated," You imbeciles get away from my car or you will have to pay two million dollars either that or my rich daddy will expel you from school."

I swear I heard Rosalie calling me a spoiled daddy's girl but I tried to ignore the hurt I felt in my heart when I heard it. They were Carlisle's kids so I was scared that if thats what they thought of me then what would Carlisle think of put me in a bad situation.

When all the smelly humans were gone looking shocked, I gave Percy a quick relieved look while in return I got a confused and curious look, all of the earlier fight forgotten.

Only the cullens were left.

Rosalie came to Percy and said in a sickly sweet voice,"Hey Perc can I have a test drive in your car I was going to get it today and wanted to see if its actually worth it."

Knowing Percy would say 'yes' I quickly said "NO."

Rosalie turned around to glare at me but quickly smiled,"I was talking to Percy"

I smirked if only she knew " And he did not answer because its my car."

She scowled. I smiled but inside I was asking myself what do people see in cars. I mean there just a bunch of metal hurting the environment though my car was completely different it was totally 100% environment clean. 

"Sorry Rose today I would be getting late for my hair stylist. Maybe later."

and with that I pulled Perc into the car and left for home faster than a normal human could. Oh well.

As soon as we were out of the parking lot and a safe distance away from Cullens Percy asked,"Why did you not let Rose see the car."

"Because of this......"

I showed him with a touch of my hand how there appeared a transparent screen with writing in ancient Greek and how Max-a-million, my car, started to talk.

Max = bold, Bella= underlined, Perc = normal.

**Hey bells**

Hey Maxy, how was your day?

**Yah well I went to Mcdonalds, so here is your salad and junior chicken oh and I also went to go check on Percy's car.**

MAXY!

I have my own car! Good cause I was about to get jealous of Bell's handsome 'Maxy'

**Why thank you good old lad!**

So can u auto drive cause I am exhausted today and I have to recount everything for perc.

**Okay Isabel!**

I hate that name.

By the time we had finished dinner at home, I was done with answering Percy's questions and also giving him a recount of my time with the gods. Since it was Friday we decided to have a little bit of a late night. We decided to watch a movie.

"I will get some popcorn," I explained.

Why did I feel so empty like something was missing. I really need to become friends with the cullens as soon as possible. I could feel Percy's loneliness I wanted him to have protection for the war-.

"Bella what is taking you so long," he said impatiently.

I sighed and said "coming"

I cuddled into the blanket beside Percy.

"Bella do you think just because Thalia hates us that Annebeth would hate us as well I mean you are her best friend."said my innocent brother. His desperate voice made me realize how much he felt insecure.

"No, Annebeth has a mind of her own and she probably is trying to convince Thalia right now that we are good people. I mean just cause me and you had a fight with her because of something as stupid as strength, that don't mean Annebeth hate us now as much as Thalia.,"my voice was firm and confident, more than I was. You see Annebeth knows how to convince people but she is very influential.

"You know Bella I really love you its just.........I feel that I am not worthy of being your broth-"

"SHHHHHHHHH! Don't ever say that okay your so selfless I feel like I am not worthy of you."

He scoffed, "talk about selfless you are the most selfless creature on this earth."

I laughed with him and we just fell asleep.

I dreamed about how the cullen family and I were having dinner and how Rose and Esme were glaring at me.

What had I done.

* * *

**People I am so srry but my mind is in a loop hole I need to start a new story but I am want to finish my other two still if I dont stat that story then I will forget about it. SHITTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Any way thanks a gain oh ans ppl if you wanna give ideas it would e very nice. **

**LOVE YA**

**WINK WINK**


	10. Chapter 10 srry

I find it incredibly sad to say this but my 61st reviewer has just called my story shit. I feel increbibly bad and since this is my first story I do not know if this is common but it has really broken my heart . I wanted to see if you all could give at least ten reviews opposing him/her if instead I get 10 reviews that are with him then I will stop writing . This may seem stupid but as a writier I really don' tow others thoughts about my story if many people hate this story then what point is it of me writing right?

So plsplspslplspls review wat U think of my story


	11. Chapter 11 Lets party butschool

**Sorry for the late chapter updating my parents are strict is all im saying.**

Chapter 11

I woke up to find myself sleeping on the couch. Blinking I sat up. I was in my magnificent living room which was decorated by Aphrodite herself. It was a deep chocolate brown with mostly Greek antiques. There was a feeling that came with this room it was cozy, nice, warm and most especially quiet. It was a peaceful quiet not a boring quiet. As I looked out the window I noticed I could hear deers running from miles away. Our house was on the other side of the forest from the cullens.

Ah! The cullens they brought memories back. Carlise so much like Percy yet so different. Carlisle was smart and thought before his every move while Percy was still young and did his every move without thinking yet both would do whatever they could if their families life was in danger. The only difference was that Carlisle had a plan while Percy would just outright sacrifice himself. Percy... would give anything for the people he thought were important, people he loved, I couldn't tell who was right between the two.

Suddenly, I missed the gods and the campers especially Chiron.

Then I got an idea popping in my head. Percy! I yelled with excitement. "What,"replied a sleepy voice coming from the ...... floor. I realized Percy must have fell from the sofa he was sleeping on while I was yelling in excitement.

"Percy guess what we are having a party", I exclaimed without yelling.  
"Ya ya, can I go to bed now?", said a bored voice.

"No , we have to plan-", I started my to-do list.  
"Already done" said a very proud voice. I turned around I found Apollo and Athena standing with their chest high. I laughed ,"this is the party I wasn't invited to?"

They nodded their heads.

Percy however was not that happy with the two gods popping in while he was sleeping.

"Great two more early dumb birds," mumbled a angry Percy who turned his body so he was sleeping with his back to us.

Of course, Apollo, Athena and I burst out laughing. I know, shouldn't the gods be mad at Percy for calling them "Early dumb birds". The answer is, us four Percy, Athena, Apollo and I find each other to be good friends so we don't mind. Of course Athena and Percy have some tension because Percy has a crush on Annebeth and Athena thinks he is immature.

Suddenly POP! And there was Hermes. " Bells, I want to remind you that we can not spend so much time with our children or else we will turn into humans as well and the world will be in chaos plus there is Kronus and Lucas still on the loose"said a flustered Hermes whispering the last part being ashamed that his son had turned on the bad side.

I gasped, "That is a great idea Hermes and guys do not ask me what I mean cause it is a surprise for the party, Don't worry, me the genius, has come up with a solution and it will work"

I giggled and kissed Hermes cheek.  
I could already see how my idea was going to work out .

Then in a serious voice Athena started, "I-I was not sure if I should invite my daughter and sister Annabeth and Thalia"

I sighed turning around gazing at Percy who was sound asleep. I knew he would not attend the party if they came or enjoy the party if he did attend. I need to keep my little brother safe and happy that way I could be happy.

Sadly I nodded, "Don't invite them."

Athena again started to ask for forgiveness for her daughter's unusual behavior.  
"Bells, Annabetha was not picking sides with you and Thalia. She just missed Thalia and was protected her-"

"I know,"my voice resigned, "but she hurt me and Percy deep down either way. You need to wait Athena these wounds will heal, they will leave scares too but time will heal with the medicine called time." I said with a wise voice.

"Anyway so lets start double checking our plans" said Apollo trying to change the topic.

"The party is happening a month after now and all the gods are attending.

Bella's suprise is going presented right before the party ends. That is also the day the Cullens will find out that the Greek gods are real. They will attend the party and Carlisle will come and ..............I will keep the rest a mystery."explained Apollo.

I growled,"I wanted to know this Apollo and-no-i need to know this."

But of course the idiotic Apollo would not budge.

However having my vampire side's talent it was my turn to shine. My power was to just have any power in the world. So I looked into the future. Unlike Alice (who I know can se the future as she is Apollo's daughter) and Apollo who could see people's decisions, I could see what the future was as it was set in stone. Of course I had boundaries like destiny being the one showing me the future sometimes liked to hide it from me and so I saw everything blurry. 

This was one of those times where I saw everything blurry. Sighing I went to work to pick my outfit for another day at FORKS HIGH SCHOOL.

LOVE LIFE LOLOL

LMFAO

WINK WINK 


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

"Why would Carlisle look at Bella adoringly when he loves Esmwe with all his heart?" exclaimed Jasper.

Alice let out a frustrated growl,"Carlilse was looking at her like she was a daughtwer i could feel daughterly love in the air,"and she continued Alice it seems he loves her more then me and Rosalie combined."

"How could he love her more then you two in such little time what did she do," said a confused Emmet, who was using his mind for once.

"I know thats what confusing me but theres more the dinner is happening this friday," said Alice.

" Maybe shes immortal like us and has met Carlisle some where before in there lives".said Jasper logically

"Hey, could she be the Bella that Carlisle told us stories bout?" said Rosalie.

"Its possible she looks just like the way Carlisle describes that Bella in each of their Adventures," said Alice happily.

"Incase you haven't noticed Carlilse said that girls a vampire and Bella has a wired and unusal hearbeat like it beats but every thirty minutes," I said putting in my own knowledge.

" It could be possible Carlisle is lieing to us cause I always pick up this feeling of guilt when he retells adventures," said Jasper

"Also, whenever he recounts the story he is blocking me out" I said

"There's only one way to find out ... go ask Carlisle" said Rosalie.

" Let's go" exclaimed Emmet.

The vampires get in the car and zoom away from the school parking lot anxiety to find answers.

IN THE AFTERNOON

"Whats wrong kids why call a family meeting ?" asked Carlisle who had recently come from work.

"Carlisle lets just get straight to the point know" said Rosalie

"You remember those stories of you and your best vampire friend Bella? asked Alice.

"Yes" said Carlisle. It seemed his face was a mask but his mind was in over drive..

"Well we would like to know if she was actually a vampire" said Alice.

Carlisle just responded with a blank star.

I continued,"There's a girl at school named Bella just like the Bella from your story. She isn't human. She is pale and her heartbeats once every 30 mintues. Shes...beautiful." I concluded, thiking of her blush.

"Looks like someone has a crush," whispered Emmet. Ignore I chanted in my head.

"I will find out if she really is my best friend Bella if you invite her to dinner friday."Said Carlilse

"Oh and arlisle we think we saw her in the forest running faster than Edawrd or any vampire as a matter of fact." said Rosalie.

"shes dangerous " said a worried ESme. "lets avoid her"

"She has a brother who is extremely good looking for a human but he has a noraml heartbeatand isn't pale" said Emmet.

"Whats his name?" whispered CArlilse. He seemed to be in deep thought

"Percy" said Alice.

"Can't you read her mind Edward" asked Esme.

"No Esme, shes immune to me" i said.

"She does not smell human her blood is normal" said Jasper.

"I think I need to go hunting" Carlisle said.

"But-"everyone started

"i eed to think of this powerful threat to my faily" said Carlilse

"Okay dear" said Esme.

SEE YOU "exclaimed Alice.

SSRRY for no updates my cpmputer broke down but NOW I AM BACCK!


End file.
